Books of Truth and Blue Cards
by AzulTheBlueDragon
Summary: After Lelouch's death. Sort of an R3. Suzaku hates Lelouch with his all, until he wanders into his room and reads his journal. The truth comes out. Now Suzaku's hate has disappeared, he's on a mission to share with the world his findings and then find where Lelouch is by followed the blue cards C.C. left for them. Many character POV as they each make their own choice about Lelouch.
1. Chapter 1

Two years. Two years since the death of Lelouch vi Britannia. Two years since Suzaku had murdered him with no regrets. Lelouch deserved death, no, something worse. For his crimes... Lelouch deserved eternal pain. For taking away Euphy... For Nunnally. Everyone that he hurt and killed. For even murdering his own father and mother. He took the lives of his brothers and sisters with no mercy. Lelouch had hurt him with no feelings at all. He was wrong in every way, and some how he managed to drag Suzaku into this mess. Yes. Lelouch vi Britannia should rot in hell forever. And ever. Suzaku thought under the mask.

Today was Lelouch's birthday and Suzaku was going to do something he hadn't done in years. Enter Lelouch's old bedroom. Why? Because he needed to burn somethings of Lelouch's to show the world how much he- no. Zero hated him. As the emperor, Lelouch would often lock himself in that room and allow no one to enter. He would go without food for days, back then Suzaku would worry about him, but now that he had time to think about it, Lelouch deserved all of that pain. Every second. Then after that, no one bothered to go in or even touch it, or maybe it was because Nunnally ordered it. She was too protective of her brother's things.

Dressed in the Zero costume, Suzaku's hand turned on the door nob. It slowly opened and the first thing that Suzaku saw was... Dust. Lot and lots of dust. Everywhere. Other than that, the room looked no different. Same red curtains, same four poster bed, same desk and chair, and same bathroom. Lelouch had the best of everything... How original. He scowled under that mask and flung open the curtains. This place needed light. He took a step back and locked the door behind him. He didn't need people finding out that Zero was in Lelouch's old room. Then... Something else caught his eye. Four books laid on his desk, with a small note. Slowly... Suzaku headed towards it. Maybe it was something worth using to tarnish Lelouch's name even more.

_To the reader: _

_Inside these four books. Contains the truth about Lelouch vi Britannia, Zero, The Demon Emperor, And Lelouch Lamperouge If you enjoy this world right now... Don't open it and read. The truth isn't always the best for the world. I suggest you burn these right after you read. Yes. This is my journal. _

Suzaku's eye widened, maybe... He should take a look. At least to Euphy's death. His gloved hands flipped the book open quickly. The pages... were covered in blood and tears. Tears they stained the page also everywhere. So the demon emperor did have half a heart. Blood? How would there be blood? Was it his? Or... E-euphy's..? He ponder for a bit before moving on. The past was the past. Suzaku look down at Lelouch's handwriting. It covered the page neatly and even from the obvious tears shed on this page, it was easy to read.

_I... Hate geass. Geass... The power of the kings? No. It is the power of demons. Will it bring you to a life of solitude? Yes. I hate this power, I hate myself for using this. I remember it. She had done it. Euphy had discovered Euphy's identity, something that millions of others have kept trying at and she done it. She did it. So I revealed myself to her... and we talked. Euphemia had convinced me to join her cause and I was planning to tell her about geass. I was. My explaining was only half-way done... When... I was only joking when I told Euphy to kill the Japanese. It was only a joke, and yet the geass activated. She fought it. I screamed for her to stop. I tired...But it didn't do anything. She grabbed a gun and opened fired. The massacre is my fault... I hate myself. So let my blood follow hers in death. But still, in the end. I shot her. I killed my own sister... And then... Used her death to my own plan. Japan hates Britannia. Japan will rebel. So everything is fine. Right? How...? I don't know. The only one left in the Britannia family other than Nunnally that I truly loved. But, she would have rather died than follow my command. An accident... Has destroyed my sister. For the gentler world, the Nunnally's and Euphy's dream. I will fight. I will continue on my path. Because the only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed. _

Suzaku sucked in a breath. Lies. This book was a lie. It... It... Wasn't an accident! Lelouch used it to his own cause. Even still, he had still shot Euphy so the fact remains. Lelouch was a demon. Lelouch was a horrible person. Lelouch doesn't deserve happiness. He refused to believe that he lost his one true love to an accident. He refused to believe Lelouch was a good person, better than him. It wasn't impossible. Even... if it was... Lelouch had still killed Shirley, and Rolo. So he drew in a breath to stop his tears and kept reading.

_Suzaku Kururugi. My worst enemy. My best friend. He betrayed me. To my father. The bastard. The traitor. The IDIOT. How could he? So I swear it. I will make Suzaku suffer a punishment worse then death. Let him believe that I murdered his precious Euphemia. Let him believe it was out of cold blood. He's never searched under the surface anyways. He was always the one to jump to conclusions. I remember the scene well. Kallen didn't bother to help me. Some Q-1. I shot and missed. Suzaku captured me. Dragged me before the emperor, and then he himself became a dog of the empire. The knight of seven. He's everything I stand against. I will destroy him. I promise. Today is the day Zero returned and the man of miracles is bringing Japan to freedom and Britannia to it's downfall. The world saw Zero's power at the Babylon tower today. Not to mention my little brother is a fake. No one remembers Nunnally. My dear sister is gone...This is all Suzaku's fault...  
_

He stared at the two pages in shook. This... was Lelouch's true feelings. What was behind that mask. This... Was the truth, why? Because he saw his hatred for Suzaku in these pages. This was the truth that Lelouch hid so well, but does that mean... Euphy... No..! This...! It's all Lelouch's fault! All of it. His frame shook with frustration. Why hadn't Lelouch ever told him? No. No. Lelouch hated him. No. NO. NO. The thought hit him like a brick, "HE'S BEEN PLANNING THIS... He..." His voice grew quiet and the pieces fit in place, "He... Made it easy... For... me. That's why... He never told me..." His voice cracked. He just read on. This was the past... He couldn't change it now. The page was once again covered in blood and tears. This was Shirley's death.

_She's gone. One of the most innocent people. Ever. My friend Shirley. Someone... who I would never want to live without. Killed... By... Rolo. ROLO. He'll pay for his crimes. I don't even want to look him in the eyes. He's an unnatural killer. He's a monster. How dare he ever think that he could replace Nunnally? Shirley. Shirley. Shirley. I took the life of her father and now... I took hers as well. Even though Rolo... It's my fault. I should have protected her better, I should have talked to her and made her understand. I should have stopped Zero just to save her. I should have been there for her! EVERY TIME... And now she's gone. I should have done something to stop this. Something. These... deaths are all my fault. All of them. I cannot dump the blame on someone else when I am the obvious sinner. Euphy and Shirley... The both of them... I... Don't want to go on. I don't want to take this power of geass anymore. But I will. Suzaku believes it's me. Let him. It is after all. Her death is on my hands. I shouldn't have brought Rolo. I shouldn't have even... My dear friend Shirley. For her the gentler world will come true.  
_

He flipped the page. This was after Lelouch became emperor. Suzaku was biting back the horrible feeling in his gut. That Lelouch was a good person.

_It worked. My plan is almost complete. The world will be at peace soon. I believe it. All the people that gave their lives... I will soon join them. Suzaku will kill me and live. Rolo... My brother. I guess it's only now I've discovered how much you cared and how much I miss you. I miss you, and will join you soon. I'm crying as I write this. For the tenth time this month. My diaries are covered in my blood and tears. Blood from... Nevermind. Today, I've finally done something that I haven't been able to do for months. I have brought Suzaku Kururugi to my side. I actually do miss being with him. But together we can do anything. He's my knight now. Since I have taken over Britannia. Yes. This was the plan. The world's hate will focus on me and then they will be able to move on. It's not like I deserve anything more. The fate I have given myself is well deserved. Oh. Yes. I am the emperor. The 99th emperor of Britannia. Soon to be called the demon emperor. It... feels so weird. Having Suzaku as my knight is... So. Weird. It sounds strange from me, but having him kneel before me...? We're equals. That I know. It's strange. Gosh. I have changed.. Become soft? Probably. Caring for the person that sold me out? That's not like the demon emperor. Not at all. I've also done something I've been waiting my whole life for. I have finally killed the man that caused my sister so much pain. Charles zi Britannia is dead. I have killed him. The one thing I've been planning since my travels to Japan has finally come true. I've waited eight years for this and it has finally been achieved. Still. Their sorry lives are not worth the one of my dear brother. C.C and Suzaku bear witness to my great deed. My mother joined him, she joined the bastard. And I have discovered she is no better. May the two of them be in forever pain. __I feel so calm writing this. I have no idea why. But it is. I am.  
_

Suzaku hurled the book across the room, "LIAR! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO, IS LIE! LELOUCH...! YOU LIED TO ME. I..." He stopped to pant. Lelouch was a hero. No. He wasn't he was a horrible person. No. Lelouch was a good person. No... He was a demon. Why...? He didn't he tell him? Then... maybe he would have helped Lelouch come up with a different way to end things. "Thank you." He whispered. "Lelouch, my best friend. I thank you. For doing this for me. For Euphy. For Nunnally. I'll... never be able to forgive you, but... I miss you." The tears poured out. He had... Lelouch... Euphy... Nunnally... He needed to clear Lelouch's name. After he finished reading all of Lelouch's writing of course. Suzaku slowly bent over and picked up the book to keep reading. He read all of the four book that were jammed with Lelouch's feelings and his emotions. Rolo's death. Him becoming emperor. Suzaku fighting him. Gino. Kallen. Nunnally. Cornelia. Anya. Jeremiah. Everyone was in his books. Lelouch wrote about his feelings for each person in the second book, in the third contained his before exiled and his years before geass, and the last book was about the other events. Other events that Lelouch had written about. Mostly happy things in the last one. Suzaku sat on the dusty bed and read then again and again. His was the demon's books. Suzaku bit his lip. All of a sudden he disliked cursing Lelouch's name after knowing all the pain his friend went through. Then he promised himself something, Lelouch vi Britannia's name would be cleared, Cornelia, Ohgi, Kallen, Todoh, Gino, Anya, and the rest of them, they would all know Lelouch's true nature. How he, alone shouldered the blame of the world.

Suzaku stared at the book was sighed softly, in a couple hours his view on Lelouch had completely changed. Thee came to the last paragraph. The last one.

_That is the story of Lelouch vi Britannia and his other masks. So. Dear reader. Lelouch indeed found a punishment worse than death. As you have learned about geass... Lelouch now has a code. Which will provide him with the punishment Suzaku Kururugi believed he deserved. Pain. Pain and more pain. Would you like to meet him for yourself and find out? The blue card is your first clue. Ten more will follow and Lelouch is laid to suffer at the last card. Why eleven? Because Lelouch was the 11th prince. Do not save him. He'll kill him for not burning these books like he asked. _

_The immortal witch. _

Suzaku's jaw dropped, no. It wasn't possible. Had he made Lelouch torture himself...? No? Yes? He had to find his friend and hear the answers from his mouth. Why not play C.C's game? The world was a peace and Nunnally would jump at the chance to find her brother. Suzaku needed to talk with the demon emperor. A man to man talk. Lelouch couldn't just trick any everyone and get away with it. The knight was already planning his lecture about Lelouch's behaviors.


	2. Chapter 2

Suzaku picked his pace up to a sprint as he dashed towards Nunnally's room. He couldn't stop crying. His gloves hands tightened around the leather books and he bit his lip. Why... Was... Everything a lie? Lelouch had lied to everyone. He ran down the hall and burst into Nunnally's room without knocking or announcing himself. He locked the door and wrenched off the helmet to relieve his red eyes from crying and messy brown hair which he hadn't combed in days. Nunnally jumped a bit with a start. The 100th empress knew long ago who Zero really was. So the two often talked and chatted.

"Suzaku? Are you alright? Your crying. Did something happen?" She sat on her kind sized bed with a book in her hands. Her eyes traveled to Suzaku's unmasked face and panicked eyes. Whatever happened must have been horrible if Suzaku was crying and came to her without a single knock. He was usually very very formal and disliked taking the Zero helmet off. For these past three years, he had only called her Nunnally when the two were alone and never broke the mask even with Gino or Anya. Since Lelouch's death, he seemed to be out to prove that he could be a better Zero. It was very strange and sometimes she felt upset. Even when her brother was dead... Suzaku still held his hatred. Which was ironic because that's what Lelouch was aiming for right?

"Lelouch... He..." Unable to say anything else he simply held the books to her and passed her the greeting card. He dropped down next to her and sighed, trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes. The soft bed welcomed him happily after yelling at Lelouch. His voice was hoarse and aching with light pain. Suzaku hated looking like such a horrid mess, but because this topic was so serious, looking nice could go to hell. The helmet was left to lay on the floor and he glared at it. That stupid, horrid, helmet. He gritted his teeth and waited for Nunnally to respond.

Upon reading the title, Nunnally frowned, "Is this a joke?" Her hand traced over the cover of the first worn out book. The letters were faded away that read _Lamperouge, Lelouch. _She bit her lip lightly and frowned. The book claimed to be her brother's journal. Something that she knew existed, but never believed he would actually keep and not destroy.

"No... This was in his room." He looked away. It wasn't the best reason for why he discovered the book. Looking for something of Lelouch's burn and then came upon something that changed his way of thinking forever. He couldn't tell Nunnally that. She would be more upset with him then she was when he had killed her brother.

"Why would you be in there?" She snapped. Yes. Three years had passed and she had become more like her brother than ever. She was smart, good at leading, and had the interest of her people first. She was so very much like Lelouch. A true Vi Britannia. Before it bothered Suzaku to see Lelouch in Nunnally, but now he was proud. She was a wonderful leader and a manipulator as well. Nunnally touched one of the books before nodding, "These are real. By the look on your face. I guess you've read them...?"

He nodded, "I have. Did you not want me to? And... I was in Lelouch's room because I was looking for something." Suzaku's eyes couldn't meet her as he lied.

"No. But... You seen very very troubled." She had caught the flinch and decided to ignore it. Dealing with Suzaku later wouldn't be a problem. She could almost always tell what he was feeling. He never hid his emotions as Lelouch did.

Suzaku sighed loudly, "Yeah... I am... Lelouch well... I hated him. I hated your brother. For taking Euphy and for destroying my life, but then... This book changed my view. Nunnally if you want to read it... Be strong." He looked away and tucked the blue card into his pocket. He would mention it later. he saw her nod and so the reading began. Suzaku sat down on the edge of Nunnally's bed and hugged her tightly.

The first tears appeared when she saw the blood marks on the page, "He... Did It." She mumbled in a light voice. There was a mixture of fear and horror.

"Did what?" Suzaku stared at the blood on the page. How come he didn't know what this was? Was it that he really didn't understand Lelouch at all? We're they really not best friends? No. Of course they weren't. He had tried to him kill. Lelouch been after his life. He was the one that broke the friendship. No. He was lying to himself again. It was his fault.

"He did self harm." She let the words hang there for a minute. "Sayoko was talking to Lelouch about the blood on the counter... He said he was cooking but by looking at the marks on his arm... She said it wasn't." Nunnally bit her lip. "... I didn't know." Her eyes kept reading and reading. A pang of hurt filled her heart. So Lelouch never told her because he also wanted her to hate him. That was the final goal and he achieved it very well. So that his death would be easier for them all. From the very beginning Lelouch knew that he would not be able to see the world he wanted to create. The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed; her brother's famous words, not including the obey me world thing. The book was like a tragic story. Almost a fantasy of a hero who gave his life for a better world. And it was for Nunnally he did it.

Yet, in the beginning he didn't believe she was strong enough to handle this. That Nunnally would have held him back from being Zero, so he lied. Even to her. But, there was truth to his words. If he had told her, she would have done everything the diary predicted. Indeed, she could have called him a monster, a killer, a murder, everything that he said she would have. It was surprising that her brother knew her better than herself sometimes. Euphy. Cornelia. Clovis. Their father. Mother. Everyone appeared in Lelouch's book. Each of them took at least a chapter and Nunnally finally understood. She understood what Lelouch's thinking was like and how he felt. This was real and really just how amazing her brother was.

Suzaku sat in shock over that piece of news. It wasn't possible. Was it? Someone as strong as Lelouch doing that? he never noticed. Not in class. Why wore long sleeves who was he kidding? The room was in silence of the rest. "Nunnally... About geass..."

Suddenly anger flooded up inside of her, "What about geass?" She snapped angrily. Suzaku. That idiot that gave her brother up to their father. The traitor to amazing brother. If he had teamed up with Lelouch and appreciated when he saved his worthless life, than things would have gone differently. It was his fault that Lelouch was dead, he had killed him. Stabbed him through the heart with no regrets. He didn't stop Lelouch.

He winced at the cold look in her eyes. Suzaku lightly bowed his head, "Lelouch is alive, but he's asked us not to go find him. I'm unsure of if I should play C.C's game." He mumbled lightly did not meet her eyes.

Her eyes flickered with surprise before sighing, "Suzaku. Are you joking?! I saw you stab him through the back! I SAW YOU MURDER MY BROTHER." She screamed. "You expect me to believe that he could survive that? What kind of world do you live in? THIS." Nunnally's arm gestured to the book. "Is all your fault. My brother is gone because of YOU. You selfish bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?" Her voice dripped with cold venom. Nunnally's eyes narrowed into slits as she glared daggers at the new Zero. He promised that he would never lie to her. He promised and Suzaku kept her from this. This was all his fault.

Suzaku flinched and frowned, "I never... I'm sorry Nunnally. I really am. But your brother is alive. He has a code. Would you like me to find him and bring him back? But I should mention that he said not to." Her words stabbed into his heart like a knife. Yet, they were true. The truth behind them was what hurt so bad.

Nunnally let the shock show on her face. A code. The thing that C2 had. It made the holder immortal. Why did Lelouch have one? She knew about the geass power but no one ever know her about Lelouch having a code. Figures, no one ever told her anything. It was always, 'Oh. Nunnally, don't worry about it.' She was honestly sick of being treated like a child. "How does he have one?" She looked at Suzaku with honest worry in her eyes and maybe a hint of anger. Though her thoughts were still mainly focused on the code problem. If Lelouch did have one, that would be a worse punishment than death for her brother. Never being able to die and having to live with the torturous memories.

"Your father had one. In C's world and Lelouch ruined their plan. He chose the future instead of the past, but the price was the life of your mother and father. Lelouch, by theory, got his code from his father when he killed him. Oh. Charles got his code from V2." That was one of the memories that didn't cause him much pain. At that moment he teamed up with Lelouch to bring peace to the world because together they could do anything. He took in a breath, if only he had... If only. He had joined him early.

Nunnally decided to learn about that more later. Now wasn't the time. If Lelouch was alive... She had to find him and yet it might cause many problems, especially how the whole world hated 'the demon emperor'. But she couldn't leave Lelouch. That would not be possible for her to live on knowing her brother was alive. She had to know whether he was save or not and if he was in pain.

Her eyes flickered to the mirror and she frowned. The world was a better place because of her brother correct? But... He... He was doing it for her right? Lelouch was always leaving his happiness behind for her. Since the moment she was born, Lelouch was looking out for her. Did she drive him to do that? What is her wish for a better world that made her brother... Do this? Nunnally felt a pang of self hatred and her voice quickly softened. "But... Suzaku... It's our fault right? Why Lelouch is gone...?" Her eyes dimmed a bit. It wasn't right to blame this all on Suzaku.

It was her fault as much as Suzaku's. Lelouch was gone because of her. Those words she had called him. Demon, monster, evil, every single one must have hurt him more than any physical injury. What kind of a sister was she? Leaving her brother when he needed her most! Her hands clutched the books tightly so hard that her knuckles were turning a scary shade of white. The tears she tried so hard to stop kept flowing down.

"No. It's not. Lelouch did this for everyone. It wasn't your fault at all... It was no one's, but I honestly believe Lelouch is still out there. Your majesty, would like like me to bring him back while you tell the inner circle about Lelouch? If we do find him, it would impossible for him to stay health and alive if we do not." Suzaku smiled slightly and wiped away a tear from Nunnally's face. "And don't forget. He loved you. That's why he did this... Understand? He loved you and Euphy." He almost choked on her name but kept going, "And Cornelia and Kallen and C2. He did this for them as well. Nunnally don't blame yourself..." He could tell that Nunnally was confused. This was hard for him to believe as well. Suzaku reached out a slow hand and pried her fingers off the book.

At once, in those couple minutes, she felt different emotions of all kinds: Self anger, sadness, pity, disappointment, fury. "Suzaku... I'm sorry for yelling at you... I was upset, but yes. We should tell the others and you should try to find Lelouch. Remind me... How will you?" She had to cling on to this little hope of seeing her brother again. The last way she could listen to him or see him talk. The thought of Lelouch sitting in the garden with her again brought a little smile to her lips.

"Oh. I forgot to mention. C2 left a card. This card will lead us to another one, until we find all eleven. At the last card, Lelouch would be there. That's what it says, I don't think she would have any reason to lie... It seems pretty reasonable and will be faster then tracking down that witch. She could be anywhere." Suzaku pulled out the card and showed it to Nunnally, who smirked lightly.

"The first one is easy. The answer is Jeremiah's orange farm. That's why the card say's soda and fruit. Leave as soon as possible. Bring a phone in case you need help with the puzzle or anything. We also might need Zero back here, so be ready to return. The world peace is our top priority. Lelouch is second to that." She smiled and stared at the card for a second. It was six inches wide and four inches tall. The color of it was blue. Nunnlly returned it to Suzaku and watched as Suzaku nodded and left.

Suzaku stuck on the Zero helmet and called the hangers to prepare a helicopter. Because Nunnally ordered him to, and because he had a debt to repay, even if it was going to be the last thing he would ever do, Suzaku was going to find Lelouch. He was also going to yell at him and call him names for being causing so much heartbreak for himself and Nunnally.

Nunnally just opened the books once more and read them from beginning to end. These four books of truth and those little blue cards may be the key to finding Lelouch once more.

((AN: Stufffff happened in my life. You see, I wrote a thing with 2,000 words and then I thought it wasn't well written so I started over and that's why this took such a loooong time. I say sorry. ;-; And for other things if you didn't like it. There are a couple things I wasn't so sure about. AKA THE WHOLE THING. But whatever. In the future, I plan to have Suzaku's POV and then Nunnally POV explaining to the other people what Lelouch was trying to do. There is no ship in this story. It's just simply what I believe the characters what have felt and then my own little plot with the blue cards and poop. Byyyyyyyyye))


	3. Chapter 3

Suzaku's eyes flickered down below to the trees growing in endless amounts. Green painted the hills and the sky was a beautiful blue. Another thanks that he owed Lelouch. Before his 'death' or whatever. The emperor had geassed three people to keep Suzaku's secret and therefore allowing one of them to pilot him in a plane here without bringing unwanted attention. The engines propelled them forward and in a matter of minutes, they had arrived in the closest airport to Jeremiah's orange farm. Suzaku had to get him credit. Even though Lelouch died, he still kept the memory of his master by creating an orange farm.

Upon exiting the plane, Suzaku frowned lightly hoping that no one would be able to see through his disguise. At the current time, he had baseball cap on hiding his hair, dark sunglasses, light blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a blue jacket. It covered most of his recognizable features, but the only problem was that it was damn hot. It was like traveling through the desert. He whistled and, hailed a cab. A yellow car sped his way with a dark haired girl with blue eyes as the driver. "Three dollars a mile." She stated with boredom.

Not at all caring about the money, he slid into the seat and sighed, "The orange farm to the west please. I have as much money as you want, just pick up the pace." In twenty minutes, they had arrived at the place. He handed the driver the money and quickly exited. The orange trees were rounded off by a white fence. While the plants themselves had beautiful green leaves with fruit blossoming of the trees. A flash of bubble gum hair caught his eye. "ANYA-" He caught her attention, but instead of coming towards him, she dashed off. "H-hey!" Not bothering with he disguise any more, since there was little to no one here, he pushed himself over the fence and dashed after her avoiding the trees. Gaining on the girl, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "Hey! Anya! Where's Jeremiah?"

She tried to pull away before sighed and turning in obvious distant to see him. He wondered why, honestly, it hurt to see one of this friends treat him like a stranger. What was this? Suzaku Kururugi vs. The world? "Zero. Why are you here?" She said in her usual bored tone. Zero. He flinched at that. After her memory mishap and the battle, Jeremiah had decided to take her in as his child/daughter because she once held Marianna's soul. She was also one of the few people that knew about the Zero Requiem.

"Did you know about... The cards?" His eyes flickered with hope. This would be easier than he thought if these blue cards that C2 left behind were easy to find... But then... What this was all fake? A prank that some idiot put together? What if there really was no way to find Lelouch and save him from the past? Suzaku frowned and impatiently asked again, "Anya. Recognize this?" He flipped the card out from his pocket and showed it to her before quickly tucking it away.

Her eyes flashed, "Come with me." The pair traveled for ten minutes or so before coming upon a white house. The place seemed to have two floors and a nice porch. Anya led him up the five steps and into the place without knocking. This was clearly Jeremiah and her own home. "ORANGE." She hollered loudly and dashed away leaving Suzaku to stand awkwardly there. In this place, from what he could see, it was in a dine in kitchen that was connected to the living room by a hall. There was a classic television and a unlit fireplace with pictures standing proudly on the edge. Not a single light was on thanks to the brilliant sun light pouring in from the outside.

"Anya. Are you done with-" He stopped he saw Suzaku, "Why are you here?" Jeremiah asked with curiosity. For a second Suzaku was glad that Orange didn't seem to hold a grudge against him like Nunnally. Prephas, it was thanks to the fact that the man obeyed everything Lelouch said and his former friend seemed happy for Suzaku to drive a sword through his chest.

"Sir." He said polity and noticed that his geass canceller was still on his eye. "I've found something strange and it led me here. In Lelouch's room, I found a blue card telling me that you had the next one in the set. May I see it? My intentions are not harmful towards the 99th emperor. I simply want to discuss some things with him and then he may do whatever he wished with his life."

His response was quick and short, as if he had rehearsed this scene over and over before, "What things? And why so sudden? Three years have gone by without trouble... Hasn't C2 or his majesty warned you that sometimes the truth is better left undiscovered. I think that applies to you Kururugi." Jeremiah reached for the card Suzaku had now taken from his pocket and scanned it over. "While I know it is real, I don't believe he would enjoy having you bother him." He said flatly.

"I understand that. But there are things I have to set right. I can defeat the consequences or such things like that. Nunnally and the others deserve the truth. They deserve to know what Lelouch did... good and bad." Suzaku sighed and met his eyes. Not just them, but himself as well. Lelouch never told the truth and now he wanted it. No matter what. Even if it meant stealing the card from Orange.

"My final question. Why would you want to find him? Zero. Why would you want to ever speak to the man that stole your princess from you?" Of course he wanted to clear Lelouch's name as well. Did Suzaku even know how painful it was to hear your liege be insulted, over, and over, and over again? Horrid. It was horrid. He knew were the blue card was. He had placed it in a box and buried it under the first orange tree he planted. Of course he had a quickly way to locate it, but he needed to test Kururugi's determination somehow correct?

"Because. I read this dairy." He let the words sink into his soul and into Jeremiah. It was sad. He didn't even discover it because he believed in Lelouch. He found out because he was looking for hate, instead, he found the truth. Suzaku sighed slowly. "May I have the card?"

"Fine. The card. Is buried in a box under the first tree I planted here. Find it by the time night comes and it's yours. If you don't, I never want you in my land again." With those words he returned upstairs to finished whatever he was doing before. Probably not. He was going to watch Suzaku dig up dirt from his window and secretly hope that he would find the right one.

"Wait-" It was too late. He was gone. This would be bad. If he couldn't get the card... Then... Maybe he wouldn't be able to steal it. He would surely get caught digging at someone else's trees. Suzaku let out a sigh and traveled back outside to where Anya handed him a shovel. In return, he nodded gratefully to her and began to think it over. Well. The first tree should be the tallest right? Nope not always. Not if he planted the second a minute or day later. The first tree. He looked at what seemed to be a ocean of green trees growing from the ground. "The things I do for you Lelouch..." He groaned and dug around the closest trees to the house in a circle. Nothing. The sun was going to set soon. Time was running out. He had to do something fast, Suzaku dashed to the outside ring of the trees and began to dig faster. It had to be close. Somewhere. With every tree's soil flipped over and searched the sun dropped lower and lower into the sky. Letting out a train of curses he dashed back to the house. It seemed that a half an hour... The sun would be gone and he would have lost.

Then. The most amazing idea appeared in his head. Anya's photo book thingy. If she took a photo with that... He would be able to find it! Orange never said he couldn't. Perfect. He dashed right back into the house and into her room on the second floor. Ignoring Jeremiah's complains about him getting mud on the floor, he dashed off. Flipping through the photos as fast as he could, he found it. Though, it wasn't the tree that he was interested in by the background. That was what would show him the placing of the damn tree. In the picture, Jeremiah was standing in shorts and a t-shirt next to the plant with a light smile on his face, then right after, Anya did a video recording and named it first tree. The tree was four trees away from the white fence and it seemed that the little dirt road was behind it. Twenty minutes. He raced over to that side of the fence and sighed loudly, before beginning to dig. There were only five plants that could fit the angle.

On the second to the tree, he hit something. A box. He quickly pushed the lid open and snatched the card out without even reading it. He had to bring this back to Orange. With only three minutes on the clock, he did it and legally as well. "I got it." Ignoring the buzzing of the bugs he shoved the card into his hands and sighed. "I did it." At the moment he decided something, Suzaku Kururugi, the knight of zero, Zero, knight of seven, Prime minister's son, and all those other things hated oranges. From the bottom of his heart. More accurate. Orange trees.

Jeremiah nodded impressed. "Good." So the boy was gaining brain cells. Hooray! Lelouch would be proud...ish. He handed Suzaku back the card and smiled. "You better head off to find the next card. The puzzles will get harder as you go. Understand?"

Suzaku nodded and scanned over the card.

_Beginning of friendship _

_Beginning of pain _

_Beginning of betrayal _

_It's all the same _

_Where the red string of fate  
_

_bounded two together_

_Even through death they will  
_

_never seperate_

What. The. Hell? Where was this? Was this card talking about C2 or Kallen? Or him? or Nunnally? Or Rolo? Or... Dammit. He had no idea. Night was setting and Jeremiah offered for him to stay the night. He gladly agreed and decided to sleep on it for tonight. Maybe his tired brain would come up with something tomorrow... Oh. Yeah. Before that, he returned Anya's video dairy thing to her. Oops. He had almost forgot about it.

(( Do you guys know? Hmmmm? Leave me a PM of where you think the next place Suzaku needs to get to is... And by the way. We will be having a person come in make Suzaku's mission almost impossible. So those are things to look forward to! I have to say sorry that this is so short and strange. I must admit that this isn't my best piece. Oh! and I got 40 followers on this! That's amazing! Review of any kind push me to write more so leave one below will ya?))


End file.
